¿Amor o Avaricia?
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: ¿Que aras para tener el amor de ese chico? ¿Te ganara el amor o la avaricia? SEMI.A.U Yaoi


Disclamer: Los personajes de como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.

Summari: ¿Tendras el valor de enamorarlo para obtener lo que quieres?

N/A: El nombre de _Rasmus_ , no me pertenece, lo he tomado prestado sin permiso, espero no causar inconvenientes, pero en todo caso, si me piden que lo cambie lo are.

el nombre le pertenece a:

* pequebalam y cielphatomville.

(adore sus historias!)

* * *

 ** _Prologo._**

-Necesitas... no se enamorarlo para que el te haga caso y no solo obtendrás Berk sino también Mema, el pequeño casi me da lastima. - dijo un hombre fornido de unos 60 años, su cabello aun conservaba un tono anaranjado prueba de que alguna vez poseyó un cabello rojo como la sangre misma y es que siendo tan joven el poder y su gente se lo habían acabado.

\- ¿a que se refiere? - preguntó el acompañante de aquél hombre.

\- aquél chico a sido criado como el heredero de Mema, y como te lo he dicho, el no sera arrancado tan fácil de su vida ammm. _Nido._.. - una sonora risa comenzó a sonar por todo el cuarto.

Años atrás un hombre con sed de poder enamoro a una chiquilla y aunque nunca la lastimo si se adueño de su titulo como Jefe y ella solo se quedo en el olvido. Esa misma pareja tuvo un único hijo. Estoico.

Estoico creció y se enamoro de una chica que pertenecía a otra tribu, su unión fue bendecida por el ambicioso padre, pero había un problema y es que la tribu a la que pertenecía aquella vikinga era nada mas ni nada menos de Alfas, omegas y betas, y además que que algunos (y contados) varones eran capases no solo dejar fértil a una mujer si no que ellos mismos con ayuda de otro varón podían procrear, tal caso eran los padres de la chica, su padre era un Alfa el líder de la aldea y su _Madre_ era un **_varón omega_** , ella misma era una omega, por eso su carácter algo manipula-ble en algún sentido, puesto que no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente.

La ceremonia se llevo acabo y a pesar de los perjuicios; poco tiempo después Valka, aquella omega que se había emparejado con Estoico tuvo un pequeño.

Toda la aldea lo festejo y a regañadientes la familia Vasto también, pues desde el momento en que el niño nació, Valka sentencio que era un Omega unas semanas después de que el niño naciera ella misma le dijo que su pequeño era un de esos varones muy, **muy** especiales, era una Doncel, Estoico le pidió que le dijera que era eso, ella muy contenta le dijo que era como su _Madre_ ; por esto a la familia Vasto termino por no querer a aquel niño.

Un día sin que Estoico lo hubiera planeado los dragones atacaron, Valka aun estando débil se había quedado en casa pues no quería ser una molestia, a demás se había enterado por mera casualidad cuando Estoico le decía a Bocón (un viejo amigo de la familia) que planeaba deshacerse de su pequeño hijo. Era por eso Valka no se apartaba de su niño, pero en un pequeño descuido ella se había ido al baño dejando un pequeño dormido, un dragón entro y este se encariño con el niño, y se lo había llevado cuando Valka ingreso al cuarto que tenia el pequeño y ella también fue robada por otro dragón; pues el dragón había visto que había en los ojos de esa mujer había tristeza.

Para el jefe y el pueblo entero de Berk la familia del Jefe había sido asesinado por los dragones, aunque no fue del todo cierto.

Un día un pequeño terror entro a la habitación del Jefe y en su hocico traía un pequeño papel, Estoico al leerlo escribió la contestación y se la dio al dragón, y este se la llevo a su Ama.

* * *

Pasaron los días, que dieron paso a las semanas, meses y estos a las estaciones una ves en la estación de invierno un barco había naufragado y el único sobreviviente fue un pequeño niño de piel blanca cabellos negros y ojos color verde toxico, ni muy verdes ni muy amarillos, es mas las pupilas tenían ambos colores, Toxico.

El niño nunca informo de donde venía, lo único que dijo es que era huérfano. Estoico y su padre vieron un gran potencial en el no de no mas de 10 años, así que decidieron criarlo para que fuera el futuro líder, aunque ellos bien sabían que ese niño solo seria líder casándose con el hijo perdido, de lo contrario el hijo del primo de Estoico seria el siguiente jefe, y eso el viejo no podía permitirlo.

Pasaron unos años mas y un día un terrible terror llevó un mensaje, y este regreso con un mensaje que destrozó a la ama de dragones.

Pasaron otros años fecha actual, el pequeño niño huérfano se había convertido en todo un hombre de 25 años, el estaba con su padre y abuelo, y estos le informaban que tenía que ir a buscar a el hijo perdido y casarse con el.

Para eso aprovecharían el mensaje que les habían mandado, situarían al pequeño mocoso y después le casaría con el joven.

En su plan no contemplaron la astucia y el rencor que el niño perdido manejaba.

* * *

N/A: bien como abran notado tengo una ortografía pésima, espero que sean pacientes con migo.

También como abran notado uso los nombres e español (Mexico).

BIEN espero que les aya gustado, cualquier duda o tomatazo dejar su RW si gustan o estan los mensajes, un abrazo y gracias por leer y darme una oportunidad


End file.
